Giga Harpoon
The Giga Harpoon is a foe in . It is found almost exclusively in the Mineshaft Maze dungeon. It is a member of the Turrets enemy group. It is the stronger version of the Harpoon Turret. Appearance (insert visual description) Overview (insert overview) It's worth noting that the Giga Harpoon doesn't actually have stronger stats than the Harpoon Turret - rather, it has higher base power for its harpoon-related attacks, and has a immunity. The Giga Harpoon has a wide range of weaknesses, including , , and especially and . However, it is immune to , and . While the player can try a variety of attacks to crush it, during the Neon Valhalla fight it may be simpler to give Anna status infliction boosting gear and Fat Fly or Chrome Earrings, then use Arrow Rain. Unlike most foes in EBF5 and like other Turrets, Giga Harpoon cannot be captured to be used as a summon. Statistics Attacks and Abilities Stagger on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack2 = Swap Players |Target2 = All |Power2 = 65 |Type2 = Physical |Element2 = None |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Notes2 = 100% chance of forcibly swapping one active player with a backup player. Cannot swap out players with Defend or Bless. |Attack3 = Recycle |Target3 = Anyone |Element3 = None |Notes3 = Inverts the target's buffs/debuffs, turning negatives into positives, and vice versa. Cannot miss and ignores Lovable and Target. |Attack4 = Lock On |Target4 = Ally |Element4 = None |StatusIcon4 = |StatusStrength4 = 50% |Notes4 = Also gives 3x Good Luck on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack5 = Bind |Target5 = All |Type5 = None |Element5 = None |StatusIcon5 = |StatusChance5 = 100% |StatusStrength5 = 50% |Acc5 = 150% |Attack6 = Electron Gun |Target6 = Single |Power6 = 50/5 |Type6 = Magical |Element6 = Thunder |Element%6 = 25% |StatusIcon6 = |StatusChance6 = 100% |StatusStrength6 = 2x |Acc6 = 100% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% }} Battle logic * If Syphoned, Berserked, or catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Harpoon Hit (1/2), Swap Players (1/2); * Otherwise → Harpoon Hit (1/4), Swap Players (1/4); ** If for any active player of buffs - sum of debuffs > 100%, or for any foe of debuffs - sum of buffs > 100% → Recycle (1/8), Lock On (1/8); *** If the target has at least a 10% Evade debuff → Electron Gun (1/4); *** Otherwise → Bind (1/8), Electron Gun (1/8); ** Otherwise → Lock On (1/6); *** If the target has at least a 10% Evade debuff → Electron Gun (1/3); *** Otherwise → Bind (1/6), Electron Gun (1/6). * Recycle always targets the best reverse target, ignoring Lovable and Target. * Lock On will retarget to a different foe if their originally selected target has at least a 10% Accuracy buff (unless no other targets are available). Unlike most other foes, the Giga Harpoon doesn't get a counter when Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes